OpenRA
[[Bild:OpenRA (Command & Conquer)|miniatur|Kurzfilm zu OpenRA (englisch)]] OpenRA ist eine offene und freie sowie betriebssystemübergreifende Weiterentwicklung anfänglich von Alarmstufe Rot und später unter anderem auch von Command & Conquer – Der Tiberiumkonflikt, dessen Entwicklung im Jahr 2007 begonnenen und 2009 auf GitHub veröffentlicht wurde. Die jüngste freigegebene Ausgabe war die 20200202.OpenRA/releases (englisch) – Entwicklerseite bei GitHub, am 1.2.2020 ; hauptsächlich mit den Freigaben (englisch releases) und zudem auch mit den Vorschauen (ebenda ‚playtest‘ oder auch ‚pre-release‘ genannt) Weitere Einzelheiten Die – neben dem anfänglichen Alarmstufe Rot unter anderem auch Der Tiberiumkonflikt enthaltene – Spielesammlung wurde betriebssystemübergreifend – hauptsächlich für Windows, Linux und Mac – in C# mit Hilfe der SDL-Bibliotheken geschrieben und erfordert das auch sogenannte NetFX (oder – ersatzweise, für Linux – Mono). Beim ersten Aufruf lädt das Spiel auf Wunsch alle weiteren freien Spieledateien herunter oder übernimmt die benötigten Dateien (auch wahlweise) aus den ursprünglichen CD-ROMs. In OpenRA sind viele Eigenschaften enthalten, welche ursprünglich erst in späteren C&C-Teilen (also nach Alarmstofe Rot) eingearbeitet wurden. Der Auswahlbildschirm zeigt ein Spielfeld auf dem sich Einheiten bekämpfen wie es auch bei Generäle üblich ist. Die strategisch wichtigen Ölförderplattformen, welche fortlaufend für Einkommen sorgen, sind ebenfalls neu. Zudem wurde ein Nebel des Krieges implementiert, welcher aufgeklärtes Gelände, in denen keine Einheiten stationiert sind, wieder ergrauen lässt. Die Befehlsoberfläche wurde überarbeitet und erinnert vom Aufbau eher an die zu dieser Zeit bekannten Alarmstufe-Rot-Teile. Beim Bewegen von Einheiten erscheint kurzzeitig ein Wegziel-Anzeiger,… oder denglisch (und allgemeiner) ein (Ziel-)Vektor , und u.a. mit „Angriffsweg“)}} … wie er erst in Tiberian Sun eingearbeitet wurde. Das Kräfteverhältnis wurde besser oder anders ausgeglichen, so daß die alliierte Artillerie eine höhere Reichweite und Durchschlagskraft besitzt. Die Kreuzer treffen nun zufällig, so daß durch manuelles Zielen keine höhere Treffsicherheit erreichen werden kann. Die Geländewagen… genauer auch Ranger-4WD-Geländewagen (siehe auch Einheiten, der Alliierten, in Alarmstufe Rot 1, bei CnC-Saga am 21.8.2018, u.a. mit „Ranger-4WD-Geländewagen“; im Englischen Ranger, und umgangssprachlich auch Jeeps) genannt können jetzt einen Fahrgast aufnehmen. Die Fußtruppen… oder die veraltet auch sogenannte Infanterie (siehe ggf. auch unter Wikipedia:de:Infanterie ) können nicht mehr so leicht von Panzern überfahren werden, was ihnen mehr Nutzen im späteren Spielverlauf gibt. Die Sowjets haben eine selbstfahrende Flak… auch (ungenauer) bewegliche oder ''mobile'' Flak genannt … bekommen, welche nebenen Flugzeugen unter anderem auch Fußtruppen bekämpfen kann. Zudem wurden einige Grafiken aufgefrischt – Panzer und Sammler explodieren nicht einfach wenn sie zerstört wurden sondern zerfallen in Einzelteile und hinterlassen kurzzeitig Trümmer, welche das betreffende Gelände unpassierbar machen und zudem von einem Mechanikerim Englischen Field mechanic genannt; nicht zu verwechseln mit den sogenannten Mechanobots, welche in der unzensierten Ausgabe wohl eher (Feld-)Sanitäter (und im Englischen [(Red Alert 1)|[Field Medic]]) genannt werden (siehe auch Lösung AR, CnC-Community-News, am 18.4.2007; u.a. mit ‚Mechanobot‘ und „Sanitäter“) übernommen und (teilweise) wieder einsatzbereit gemacht werden können.… das „teilweise“ ist (bisher) nur auf die Panzerung bezogen; insgesamt gesehen sind die so übernommenen Fahrzeuge aber (anscheinlich) auch wieder voll fahr- und gefechtsbereit; zudem verbleibt der eingesetzte Mechaniker dabei sozusagen als Fahrer oder auch (allgemeiner) als Fahrzeugführer – ähnlich wie die Fahrzeugentführer//archive.org/stream/PC.Games.N084.1999.09-fl0n/PC.Games.N084.1999.09-fl0n_djvu.txt der Vergessenen (im zweiten Tiberiumkrieg) oder auch der GBA (im ersten Teil der Generäle-Zeitlinie) Verteidigungsanlagen zeigen ihre Reichweiten beim Platzieren (in einem weißen Kreis) an. Des Weiteren wurde der Kriegsnebel… auch Nebel des Krieges genannt … eingearbeitet und es wird zudem auf moderne Grafikbibliotheken und Internetfähigkeit wert gelegt. Die Originale lassen sich nur noch über virtuelle Privatnetzwerke – wie beispielsweise Hamachi – spielen, da die Westwood-Online-Server im Jahre 2014 abgeschaltet wurden.[//winfuture.de/news,81650.html EA: Aus für 50 Server, darunter u.a. C&C …] – WinFuture.de, am 12.5.2014; u.a. mit „… Ende Juni man die Multiplayer-Dienste der über GameSpy betriebenen Spiele abschalten ….“ Mit Ausgabe 20191117 wurde wohl das Speichern von Spiel- oder (treffender) Gefächtszuständen eingeführt und unter anderem die Befehlsoberfläche für den Tiberiumkonflikt überarbeitet.Release 20191117 (englisch) – OpenRA-Entwicklerseite, am 17.11.2019; u.a. mit ‚Big new features like save-game support, new UI for Tiberian Dawn and spectators, and completely overhauled unit behaviours make this one of our most exciting releases to date!‘ Der Name OpenRA wurde aus dem englischen Eigenschsaftswort open – für „''quell''offen“, genauer mit öffentlichem oder auch veröffentlichtem Quelltext, auch kurz „ Quellen“ genannt (dieses lehnübersetzt aus dem amerikanisch-englischen ‚open source‘) – und der englischen Bezeichnung Red Alert – für das im Deutschen Alarmstufe Rot genannte Spiel – gebildet. Weitere enthaltene Teile… oder auch (weitere, denglisch) sogenannte Mods … – drei innerhalb und einer außerhalb der CnC-Welt: * Alarmstufe Rot – der Namensgeber und (wohl auch in OpenRA) ursprünglich erste Teil (im Englischen ‚Red Alert‘ genannt) * ''Tiberium''-Zeit''linie'': ** Teil 1: Der Tiberiumkonflikt – in der Spielesammlung aber (noch) unübersetzt englisch ‚Tiberian Dawn‘ genannt; ursprünglich (vor OpenRA) das erste Spiel in der CnC-Welt ** Teil 2: [[Command & Conquer – Operation Tiberian Sun|Einsatz Tiberianische Sonne]] – in der Spielesammlung aber (noch) unübersetzt englisch ‚ Tiberian Sun‘ und zudem auch kurz ‚TS‘ genannt; befindet sich noch in der Entwicklung''What is OpenRA?'' (englisch) – Entwicklerseite, u.a. mit ‚Tiberian Sun … is under development‘ OpenRA/mods/ts/ (englisch) – Unterseite bei GitHub * Dune 2000 – dort auch (Open)D2k genannt; dieser Teil befindet sich außerhalb der CnC-Welt Zudem soll es wohl recht einfach sein, selber weitere eigene Teile, durch Änderungen der MiniYAML-Dateien, zu erstellen. Tatsächlich sind unter anderem Alarmstufe Rot und [[Command & Conquer – Der Tiberiumkonflikt|der Tiberiumkonflikt]] beide als Teil der gleichen Laufzeitumgebung… oder auch (genauer) der teilweise denglisch sogenannten Spiel(e)-Engine … aufgebaut. Desweiteren ist OpenRA selbst nur der Kern (oder auch die Laufzeitumgebung), und die genannten Spiele-Teile müssen zudem gegebenenfalls erst, in der (OpenRA-)Hauptauswahl über die dortige Schaltfläche ‚Manage Content‘, (größtenteils von der Laufzeitumgebung selbst, im Hintergrund) einmal heruntergeladen und eingerichtet (oder englisch installed) werden. Siehe auch * Wikipedia:de:OpenRA * OpenRA – bei UbuntuUsers.de * Deshalb sind Gamer auch nach 23 Jahren noch von 'Command & Conquer' besessen – Vice, im (Fach-)Bereich Motherboard (und Gaming), am 26.7.2018; u.a. mit „Brite, Andrew Owen, arbeitet … an einem der größten Mod-Projekte zu Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun.“ sowie „34-jährige Informatiker aus Brasilien, Carlos Muniz, ist Gründer und Administrator der Modding-Homepage "Project Perfect Mod" auf der sich die treuen Fans über die Bewahrung und Weiterentwicklung von Command & Conquer austauschen.“ und „Eines der populärsten Projekte auf "Project Perfect Mod" ist die Open-Source-Engine OpenRA.“ und „Paul Chote …, Astronom aus Neuseelandeiner und einer der Hauptunterstützer von OpenRA, arbeitet mit daran, die Klassiker zukunftsfähig zu machen.“ * Interview mit Paul Chote von OpenRA – Strategiespiele.net, am 2.3.2017 * Entwicklerseite ** Herunterladen ** GitHub * www.moddb.com/games/openra Einzelbelege und Anmerkungen: … genauer auch „''quell''offene und freie Anwendung“ genannt … README.md (englisch) – die auch sogenannte lies-mich-Aufforderung (in .md-Schreibweise), zuletzt geändert am 5.1.2020; u.a. mit ‚is free software‘ (siehe dazu ggf. auch unter [[Wikipedia:de:free software|Wikipedia:de:fr''e''ie Software]]) und zudem „Es wird Ihnen unter den Bedingungen der GPL zur Verfügung gestellt, wie sie die FSF veröffentliche, entweder in der dritten Ausgabe oder (nach Ihrer Wahl) in einer späteren Ausgabe.“ übersetzt aus dem dortigen: ‚It is made available to you under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version.‘ Deshalb sind Gamer auch nach 23 Jahren noch von 'Command & Conquer' besessen – Vice, im (Fach-)Bereich Motherboard (und Gaming), am 26.7.2018; u.a. mit „Das Projekt startete 2007 in einem Keller in Neuseeland.“ sowie „Erst der Onlinedienst GitHub führte 2009 zum Durchbruch.“ und „Kriegsnebel“ Kategorie:Alarmstufe Rot Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Tiberium en:OpenRA